Flames of Blue and Green
by My Darkest Melody
Summary: Brie Tenors world is turned upside down when she somehow ends up in Gehenna, where she meets none other than Satan and his two sons Amaimon and Mephisto. While trying to find out what exactly caused Brie to end up there, she stays at True Cross Academy. There she meets Rin and forms a friendship with him. She also becomes close to Amaimon. What'll happen? Amaimon/OC Rin/OC
1. Brie

**Hiya guys! So this is just a little story I'm doing. I can't take all the credit because it's based off of a roleplay me and my friend did a couple nights back. I probably won't update it on a regular schedule. I know, it's not like I post regularly with my other stories. I'm tryin okay! It's just that school's started so I don't have as much time to write anymore. Anyway, hope you like this story. Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: BRIE**

I don't know how I got here, but suddenly I'm standing in a large, elegant-looking hallway. I look around in confusion, wondering where I am and exactly how I got here. My thoughts are disrupted when a man with snow-white hair rounds the corner and spots me.

"Who the Hell are you?" he barks at me.

I narrow my eyes at his rudeness and lash out a smart-ass reply, "I could ask you the same Snowy."

"Snowy? Do you know who I am?!" he shouts.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"I don't know! You could just be stupid!"

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN SNOWY?!"

"WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT IF I DO?!"

We're basically nose to nose now, faces red with anger and him surrounded by blue flames. I can almost feel the electricity crackling through the air between us. Just as I'm about to yell another insult, a boy that looks about a year or two older than me walks in. He has green hair that's up in one big spike at the top of his head.

"What's going on in here?" he asks with a look of boredom. His eyes then spot me and his face turns into one of confusion. "Who's she?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I JUST WANT HER OUT OF HERE!"

"AND YOU THINK I WANNA BE HERE, SNOWY?!" I yell with a glare. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!"

A man rounds the corner as I finish my outburst, a very annoyed look on his face. He has odd purple hair and is dressed in a white getup.

"What in the world is going on in here?" he asks irritably, looking at Snowy.

"THE HELL IF I KNOW! THIS GIRL JUST APPEARS IN MY CASTLE AND STARTS BAD MOUTHING ME!"

"You started it," I grumble, earning a glare that could kill.

Purple-haired guy raises an eyebrow at me, "You bad mouthed Satan?"

My eyes widen at his question. "You're telling me this asshole is Satan?"

"HELL YEAH I AM! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU!" yells Sn-I mean Satan.

My anger begins to rise again and I yell back, "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME YOU JACKASS!" I can see him visibly beginning to shrink away from me. "AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO 'GET THE HELL OUT' WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I AM?!"

By now I've basically pushed him up against a wall and he's staring at me with wide eyes. His flames have receded and he looks genuinely frightened. I back away from him and smirk, crossing my arms in victory. How's that for ya? I just scared Satan. Suddenly he just starts smiling in amusement. I cock my head in question and he starts to shake with laughter.

"Nobody's ever stood up to me like that before! I like you, kid!" he says between fits of laughter. "What's your name?"

I smile slightly and say, "Brie. Brie Tenors."

"Well then, Brie, I'll have my two idiot sons over there take care of you. They'll help you figure out what happened to you. Goodbye," he says with a small salute while walking away. I watch him until he rounds a corner and is out of my sight.

"He's a strange one," I say to myself. I then look to the two others in the room in question. They both still have wide eyes and looks of surprise on their faces, which makes me giggle a bit. My laughter seems to bring them back to reality and they wipe the looks of surprise off.

The one with purple hair smirks at me and says, "Hello Ms. Brie, I'm Mephisto Pheles. It's quite the pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Amaimon," says the green-haired boy as he pulls a lollipop out of his pocket and sticks it in his mouth.

I look at Amaimon with longing before I speak up, "Hello, nice to meet you too." I glance at Amaimon again. "Um, can I, uh, have one of those?"

He looks at me for a moment in thought, and then reaches into his pocket for a lollipop, tossing it to me. I catch it with ease and quickly tear off the wrapping, popping it into my mouth. Mmm, watermelon. My favorite. I suck on the treat happily while Mephisto begins to talk.

"Anyway, Ms. Brie, do you remember how you got here?" he asks.

I think hard for a minute and say, "I was walking down the street, and then it got dark. But not like night dark, just pitch black unnatural dark. And so I was walking through the dark...and..." I try to think harder but get a sharp pain in my head. "That's all I can remember."

Mephisto looks at me in a calculating way before saying, "Well, you're definitely human. I'll have to do some research to figure this out." He places his head in his hands. "Great, more work for me."

Amaimon, I notice, is staring at me with a look of curiosity. He then looks to Mephisto and says, "Will you have to go back to the academy?"

Mephisto nods, "Yes, I can't leave it on its own or else it will fall into chaos." He smirks before continuing. "That might not be too bad though."

"What about her?" asks Amaimon, gesturing to me.

"Well, she can either stay here or come to the academy. Either way you'll have to stay by her side to keep an eye on her." He then turns to me. "It's your choice Ms. Brie. Stay here, or go back to Assiah."

I think for a moment and say, "I think I'd like to go back, not that it wouldn't be fun to stay here and pester Satan."

Mephisto smiles in amusement and nods, "It's decided then. Let's go."

He leads us out of the castle and to a large gate outside of what I now know is a city. Once at the gate, Mephisto speaks to the guards at the door and they open it. Mephisto looks over his shoulder at us and then walks through the gate.

Amaimon looks at me and gestures to the gate, "You next."

I look at the gate in fear and then back at him. "Are you sure it's safe?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes and then pushes me into the gate, following behind. I fall through with a yelp and mutter a quick 'fuck' under my breath.


	2. Welcome to True Cross Academy

**Yo! Wassup? How are ya? I sound like Death(Soul Eater Death) haha. So yeah. A second update for this story. I'm uploading like three of them tonight because I had them all on Wattpad and am just transferring them to here. I apologize for not really updating any of my other stories. I'm trying. This is the first time I've been on a computer since school started. I would've been working on them but I can't type out documents on this website on my tablet. So without further adieu, chapter 2. Aaaaand action!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO TRUE CROSS**

In seconds time, conditioned air hits my face and I tumble to the ground. I grunt in pain as I hit the hard floor, cursing magic gates and their power to make me lose my balance. I quickly push myself up and look around at my surroundings. We've ended up in an office, little trinkets decorate the shelves and desk. I turn around to face Amaimon and shoot him a glare, to which he only smirks and sticks another lollipop in his mouth.

"It took you two long enough," says Mephisto with a yawn. I glare at him and he smiles in amusement, irritating me further.

"She was afraid, so I had to push her," says Amaimon with a shrug.

Mephisto smiles again and laughs, "Well now, that wasn't very nice of you. But, now that we're here-" His face becomes serious. "-get out if my office."

"That isn't very nice of you," I mimic him as he pushes us through the door.

"Yes, but I'm not very nice," he says with a grin before slamming the door in our faces.

"Rude," I grumble under my breath. I turn to Amaimon in question. "What now?"

He shrugs, "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know what there is to do around here."

He thinks for a moment before grabbing my hand and dragging me away, twisting down hallway after hallway.

"Where are we going?" I yell, struggling to keep up with him.

"To see someone," he replies in a bored tone. I roll my eyes at his uninformative answer. He soon leads me outside of the building, stopping at a water fountain near what looks to be the main entrance. He sits down on the edge of the fountain and I sit next to him, blushing when I notice that he hasn't let go of my hand. We wait for a few minutes before a bell sounds from inside the building. Teenagers flood out of the building, heading their different ways with books in tow.

"Is this a school?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, it's True Cross Academy. Brother runs it as well as the exorcist school," he answers. I nod in understanding as he scans the crowd for someone. He seems to find who he's looking for because he waves at someone, signaling them to join us. A boy with black hair, so black it almost has a blue tint to it, approaches us with a grin on his face. I note that he has a sword strapped to his back. Odd...

"Hey Amaimon," he says with a grin, not seeming to notice me.

"Hello Rin," replies Amaimon with a small smile.

Rin then seems to notice me and looks my way. He gives a sly smirk as he notices our entangled hands. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

I blush and quickly pull my hand away, "Hell no! No way would I ever go out with this guy!"

Amaimon smirks and introduces me, "This is Brie. She's a transfer student."

I look at him in confusion before I understand. He's making up a cover story for me. It's not like I can just tell people that I randomly ended up in Gehenna and that I'm here while Mephisto researches how the heck I got there. Huh, I guess Amaimon's smarter than I thought.

"Yeah, I just got here. I'm from America," I say. Which makes me wonder, what country am I in?

"Wow, you speak really good Japanese for an American," says Rin with wide eyes. Oh, so I'm in Japan. How am I speaking Japanese?

"Uh, yeah, I studied Japanese fluently before I enrolled here," I lie. He nods and then suddenly he's staring at my face. I blink in question and turn around. Nope, nobody behind me. I look back at him in confusion.

"What?"

He blinks and then says, "You're really cute."

I look at the ground, trying to hide the pink in my cheeks. Amaimon then also starts to observe my face, looking it over in detail.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Rin. She is cute," he agrees, making me blush darker.

"Aw look, she's blushing," says Rin with a laugh.

"It makes her look even cuter," says Amaimon.

"Stop it," I attempt to yell but it instead comes out as a pout.

"Haha! She's pouting now!"

"She's just the cutest."

As they continue to embarrass me, a new voice interrupts the conversation.

"Hey Okumura!"

We each turn to see three boys walking our way. One of them, who looks to be the leader, is tall and has brown hair with a blonde stripe going down the middle of his head. He has a scowl on his face, making him look a little intimidating. On one side of him is a tall boy with pink hair and a cocky posture with a cocky smile to match. On the other side of weird hair guy is a short bald kid. He has squinty eyes and is wearing glasses.

"What are you doing Okumura?" asks weird hair guy when they reach us.

"Uh, not much. Hangin' out," answers Rin plainly.

Weird hair guy's scowl deepens, "You're supposed to be studying for exams."

"But studying is so boring!" pouts Rin.

"You have to study to pass! If you don't study, you'll fail you idiot!" yells weird hair guy, causing me to jump.

"Hey, calm down Bon," says bald kid in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, if he wants to fail, let him," says the cocky pinkette with a shrug.

While weird hair guy, Bon, continues to lecture Rin, I hide behind Amaimon in fear. This guy is scary. Amaimon seems to notice my distress and elbows Rin. Rin glances at me and then turns back to Bon.

"Look! You're scaring her!" he yells, gesturing to me. Bon looks at me and makes a look of surprise. He, apparently, hadn't noticed me.

"Oh, sorry about that," he mumbles as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Brie. I'm, uh, new here," I say, stepping out from behind Amaimon.

"Oh, a newbie huh? I'm Suguro Ryuji, most people just call me Bon though," he says with a small smile. "These are my friends."

The bald kid speaks up first, "Miwa Konekomura. You can call me Koneko. Nice to meet you Brie."

"Renzo Shima. You can just call me Shima," he says with a wink. I blush a bit and nod at all of them.

"So you're new here, huh? Where ya from?" asks Bon.

"America. I'm a transfer student," I reply, easily going with the cover story. "These two were just about to show me around."

"A foreign girl, huh? Interesting," says Shima with a flirtatious grin, causing me to blush again.

Bon looks back to Rin, scowl in place again but a little softer. "I'll let you off the hook today since you're showing her around, but you better at least have your homework done or I'm gonna pound you," he says with a small growl at the end. Rin nods quickly, eyes wide in fear.

"Alright, see you later guys. Bye Brie," he says and they all turn to leave, Koneko waving a goodbye and Shima blowing me a kiss.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Well, we could show you around. Or..." he trails off with a mischievous grin.

"Or?"

"Come on, follow me," he says and walks off. We follow him and he leads us to a large field, stopping in the middle. Amaimon seems to understand what's going on and grins.

"Alright. Brie, you might want to back away a bit," says Rin. I do as he says and back away until I'm near what would be considered the sidelines. Rin and Amaimon back away from each other, stopping when about teen feet away, and face one another.

"Brie, count down from three okay?" Rin yells to me. I nod and begin the countdown.

"Uh, three. Two. One...go-?" As soon as the word 'go' escapes my mouth, they run at each other. Rin unsheathes his sword in one swift movement and bursts into flames. Amaimon also bursts into flames, though his are green. Engulfed in their flames they lunge at each other and dodge with superhuman speed and agility. Watching them suddenly triggers something in my head and I grasp my head in pain.

I'm walking down a street bathed in afternoon sunlight. I continue to walk, until it suddenly starts to get dark. As I walk it gets darker and darker until it's pitch black. I walk through the darkness, confused as to what's happening. I suddenly see a light up ahead. As I get closer I see flames. Some of the flames are green, and some are blue. They dance around each other in what looks like a battle for...dominance. The blue flames will grow and almost consume the green ones, but then the green ones will grow and the battle begins again. Each time one almost wins, the other will make a comeback. The vision soon fades away and I'm left in the dark.

I open my eyes and find two pairs of eyes looking back at me. I bolt upright and end up hitting my head on two others. We all give out a simultaneous grunt of pain and hold our heads.

"What the Hell was that for?" grumbles Rin.

"You guys were the ones who scared me," I reply while rubbing my head.

"We didn't mean to," defends Amaimon. "We were just worried."

"Huh?"

"When we were done fighting-"

"When you were done losing," interrupts Amaimon.

"-we looked over and you were unconscious on the ground," finishes Rin, ignoring Amaimon's comment.

"Oh," I whisper.

"Are you alright?" asks Amaimon with worried eyes. Rin looks at me with a matching expression. I nod and put on a smile, hoping they'll drop it. It seems to work because they don't say anything more on the subject. Amaimon looks up at the sky, about to speak when his phone goes off.

"Hello. Yes brother? Now? I'm with Rin and Brie. Okay. Do you want me to bring Brie? Okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes." He hangs up and looks at us. "That was Mephisto, he said he needs me. Brie, he says you can stay with Rin for now because he needs me to run errands for him. Later." And with that he runs off and jumps up onto a rooftop, disappearing fro. sight.

Rin looks at me again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine now. I'm probably just hungry," I say, realizing that I haven't eaten all day. As if on cue, my stomach growls rather loudly.

Rin looks at me in question. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday..." His eyes widen and he grabs my hand, dragging me away from the field.

"Where are we going now?" I ask, slightly irritated by the fact that this is the second time I've been dragged off today.

"To get some food into you!" he yells over his shoulder.


	3. Dinner at Rin's

**Last chapter for tonight! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DINNER AT RIN'S**

"Here we are," says Rin with a grin.

I look at him in confusion. "You live in an abandoned dorm building?"

"Well, yeah. You see, I'm a half-demon, meaning my mom was human and my dad is a demon. Not just any demon though, I'm the son of Satan," he says a bit sheepishly while pushing his hand through his hair. "When I first found out I didn't have much control over my flames, so they stuck me in here so that I wouldn't cause trouble. It's just me and my brother."

He seems to look at me in expectancy as I calculate all this in my head. He probably thinks I'm gonna reject him as a friend...

"So, you're the son of Satan?" I ask. He nods and I'm about to tell him that I don't mind because I've met Satan, but then I remember my cover story. Instead, I smile and say something else. "Hey, we can't choose our parents right? And it's not like you're following in his evil footsteps."

His eyes sparkle and he looks at me in adoration, like I'm the first person to have said that. "R-Really? Nobody's ever just accepted me on the spot like that. They avoided me for a long time..." He gets a distant look in his eye, as if remembering that time. The look goes away after a few seconds and he continues. "Thanks, a lot. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Shall we?" Rin asks, gesturing toward the door. I nod and Rin opens the door for me with a bow, causing me to giggle. I walk inside and find a large cafeteria area.

"Alright, you can stay out here while I cook," says Rin, walking by me and heading toward a door on one side of the cafeteria that I'm guessing leads to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that," I protest.

"I know, I want to," he says with a grin.

"At least let me help."

"No can do, it would be rude of me to have my guest cook," he says and then disappears into the kitchen. I walk over to the large serving window next to the door, peeking inside at Rin. He's talking to a small demon.

"What do you think Ukobach?" Rin asks the demon. It looks to be in thought for a minute before it makes noises, which I assume means it's talking. Rin's face brightens at whatever the demon said. "Good idea!"

He then sets straight to work, grabbing ingredients and cooking utensils. The demon makes more noises and Rin shakes his head.

"No Ukobach, I can't let you help with this one. This meal is a special gift to her from me," Rin says to Ukobach. Ukobach pouts for a second before grinning and making more noises, this time it sounds like teasing.

"What? N-No I don't like her. I just, uh, wanna do something nice for her, since she's new and all," he says, trying to hide a blush from the little demon. The demon seems to catch his flushed cheeks and laughs. "S-Shut up! So what if I like her? What's the big deal?"

I walk away from the window, a dark blush staining my cheeks. So Rin likes me, huh? We just met, how can he already have feelings for me? I sigh and shake my head, attempting to clear my mind of what I just heard. I decide to try and distract myself by exploring a bit. I walk around the large room in curiosity, looking for anything that is in any way interesting.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

I turn around to see a boy maybe about the same age as me. He has black hair and is wearing glasses. He's looking at me with a stern look that's betrayed by his scrunched up eyebrows, showing that he's confused.

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm Brie," I say.

"Hello, Brie. May I ask why you're in my dorm?" he says, still confused.

"Rin invited me over for dinner. I tried to turn him down but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

He nods in understanding and his face softens into a smile. "I see. Well it's nice to meet you Brie. I'm Yukio, Rin's twin brother."

"Twin brother? So then are you both...?"

"Demons? Yes. Although my demon side wasn't revealed until about two years ago," he says. "So are you new to True Cross?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here from America," I reply with a smile. He seems nice.

"Well, I'm glad we can have you here."

"I'm glad to be wanted."

We smile at each other until he looks at his watch and says, "Well, I gotta go. See ya around Brie."

He smiles and nods a goodbye before walking off, leaving me alone in the room again. I sigh and continue to walk circles around the room. As I walk around I see something move near the entrance. I turn and see a small black cat. It looks at me and cocks its head as if asking a question. I move toward it and it tenses up. Sensing its discomfort, I speak soothingly to it.

"Hey there kitty, I'm Brie. Rin invited me over here for dinner," I say, feeling a little silly for explaining myself to a cat. At the mention of Rin the cat visibly calms. It trots over to me and I reach out my hand, which it sniffs before leaning into it. Up close I can see that it has two small horns that curl out of its head.

"So you're a cat demon, huh?" I ask. It looks at me with big eyes, as if afraid I'll hurt it. Are all demons afraid of rejection? "That's cool. I've never met a cat demon before. What's your name little guy?"

"That's Kuro, he's my familiar," says a voice from behind me, making me jump. I spin around and see Rin, that goofy grin on his face. He laughs and continues, "I'm surprised he's letting you touch him. He doesn't usually adjust to strangers that fast."

"I guess I'm just special then," I say with a grin. Kuro makes a noise and hops up onto my shoulder, causing Rin to laugh and me to yelp.

"I guess you are special, he only ever does that to me," he says. Kuro looks at Rin and makes a few growling noises, making Rin blush.

"What did he say?" I ask curiously, causing his blush to deepen and Kuro to snicker.

"N-Nothing. Come on, let's go eat," he says quickly as he turns around and walks away. I shrug and follow him to a table that I see now has food on it. There are two plates on the table, each set in front of chair. Next to each plate is a cup filled with some type of beverage. I sit down at one of the set places, Kuro jumping onto the table, while Rin sits at the other. I look at my plate curiously. There are what look like gray noodles on the plate, a set of chopsticks sit next to the plate.

"They're called soba noodles," says Rin, answering my unspoken question. I nod and pick up the chopsticks, trying to hold them correctly, failing with every try. I give out a sigh of dissatisfaction and set the chopsticks down rather loudly. Rin laughs and gets up, walking to my seat. He takes the chopsticks and puts them in my hand, the interaction causing me to blush.

"Like this," he says softly. He shifts my fingers until I'm holding the chopsticks correctly. He then uses my hand to open the chopsticks, picking up a noodle and closing the chopsticks around it. "See?"

I blush and nod as he lets go of my hand and takes his seat. I bring the chopsticks up to my mouth and eat the noodles attached to the end. My eyes widen as I chew the noodles and swallow.

"These are so good, Rin!" I exclaim, looking at him.

"They aren't that good," he laughs.

"Are you kidding? This is probably, like, the best thing I've ever tasted!"

"T-Thanks," he stutters, looking at his own food and blushing. I smile and continue to eat my food, desperately trying to make each bite last. Once I've cleaned my plate I reach for the steaming cup of...whatever it is. I take a small sip and sigh in delight. It's green tea, my favorite. I sip on the tea when a thought crosses my mind.

"Hey Rin, what day is it?" I ask. When he makes a confusing face I make up an excuse. "I'm just not sure with the time difference and all."

"It's Friday," he says, seeming to believe my excuse. "You're lucky to have gotten here today, means you have two days to settle before actually starting school."

"That sure is lucky," I agree with a smile. I finish my tea, wondering if I'll actually have to attend school here.

"Well, seeing as we're both done, I guess it's time to clean up," says Rin. I nod and help him take the dishes to the kitchen. Rin's about to start the dishes when I push him out of the way and turn on the faucet.

"What the Hell?" he exclaims in confusion.

"You cooked, I'll do dishes," I reply, filling the sink with soapy water. As I begin scrubbing at one of the plates, Ukobach appears on the counter next to me. I smile at him. "Hello."

"This is Ukobach, he's the master chef around here," says Rin with a grin.

"Hello Ukobach, I'm Brie. I hope you don't mind me in your kitchen," I say with a smile. He smiles also and makes some noises. I look to Rin for a translation, who's blushing.

"He said he doesn't mind because you're special to me. He also said that he'll do the dishes," he says with a blush, running his hand through his hair. I also blush and turn to Ukobach.

"It's really okay, I can do them."

He shakes his head and makes more sounds, grinning after he's done. Rin says, "He said that he will do the dishes, end of discussion. But he thanks you for wanting to help out, others usually just eat and leave."

"Alright, fine. Jeez, there's just no arguing with you two," I say in defeat, earning matching grins and nods from each of them.

"Come on Brie, we should probably get you to your dorm, it's getting pretty late," Rin says, heading toward the exit.

"Alright. Bye Ukobach, bye Kuro," I call out to the little demons. Ukobach waves a soapy hand and Kuro gives out a small meow. I follow Rin out the door and we walk toward the other dorm buildings.

"So which dorm is yours?" Rin asks.

"Oh, I haven't actually been assigned one yet."

"Well that's a problem. I'll walk you to Mephisto's office and you can talk to him about it."

"Thanks."

We change direction and head to the main school building. We walk in silence for a while, only the sound of the city keeping us company. The sun is halfway below the horizon, the moon glowing nearby it. Oranges, reds, yellows, blues, and purples create a watercolor painting in the sky. Where purple meets the night sky, stars are beginning to show, twinkling like tiny lights. Without fully realizing it, I stop and stare at the beautiful scene. To see the sun, moon, and stars at the same time, mixed with all the colors of the sunset, is breathtaking.

"Brie?" calls Rin. I don't even look at him, afraid that if I look away from the scene before me, it'll disappear.

"It's so beautiful," I reply with barely a whisper. I hear his footsteps grow closer and stop next to me.

"It sure is." We stand and gaze at the scene in silence, admiring its beauty. I've always been drawn to the natural beauty of things like this. The ocean, the forest, the night sky, and even just a plain and peaceful field. "Hey Brie."

I turn to find Rin's face very close to mine, surprising me. What surprises me more though, is the fact that I don't back away. Instead, I lean closer as he copies the movement. Our lips touch and I close my eyes, reveling in the warmth. The kiss is soft and light, like a breeze on a spring day. We pull away from each other and I open my eyes, spotting a blushing Rin that's probably as pink as me at the moment. We stare at one another's eyes before Rin breaks contact, hiding his dazzling blue eyes.

"We should, uh, probably get going," he says sheepishly. I nod and we continue on our way. As we walk he reaches out and wraps his hand around mine, grasping it lightly. I blush at the contact and we walk hand in hand. We reach the building and are soon at Mephisto's office. He lets go of my hand and looks at me.

"Well, I'll see ya later. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something," he says quietly. I smile, "I'd like that."

He nods and waves as he walks away, leaving me alone. I sigh and look at the door. I have a lot of things I need to sort out. I knock on the door and wait for a reply.

"Come in," I hear Mephisto say through the door. I open the door and walk in, closing it behind me. Mephisto looks from his paperwork and up to me, smiling when he sees me. "Ah, Brie there you are. I'm assuming you're here to find out where you'll be staying correct?" I nod. "Of course. Come, take a seat."

I make myself comfortable in the seat in front of his desk, facing him. He grins at me and I give a smile of my own in return.

"So," I begin, "I won't have to attend this school will I?"

"Yes actually. You'll start on Monday at True Cross Academy. Congratulations, I don't usually give out scholarships to strangers I've just met," he says with a smirk. "You'll also be attending the cram school to train to become an exorcist."

"What?! I can't be an exorcist!" I exclaim.

"Ah, but you can, and you will," he continues. "I've also decided to stick you in the same dorm as Rin and Yukio."

"What am I? An undesirable?!"

He laughs, "Not at all. Anyway, it's come to my attention that you will be needing new clothes since you clearly didn't bring any belongings to Gehenna with you."

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about the fact that I don't have anything but the clothes I have on. "So when am I going to get this stuff?"

"I'll be sending you with Amaimon this weekend, along with a credit card linked to my bank account." He frowns. "You're lucky my father favors you or else I wouldn't be giving you a dime."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anyway," Back to smiles, "have you remembered anything?"

"Oh, yeah actually," I recall the vision I had had. "I remember green and blue flames. They were almost fighting, for dominance. One would almost engulf the other, but then the other would grow and it would start over."

"Hmm, interesting," he murmurs with a calculating look. "You may be on your way now."

I get up and mumble a "rude clown" as I walk to the door.

"I heard that~"

I slam the door and walk away, heading to the place I had literally just left. This place is already exhausting...


End file.
